Lucky AzuStar Daioh!
by JbstormburstADV
Summary: It is after the college years of Chiyo and the gang, and their counterparts in Ryoo are also done with college. How does combining them with an author as a talk show host not lead to immediete insanity? Find out. Toyomi, Konami, others OCs included.
1. Prologue Part I

**Author's Note: Well, I never expected to do something like this, but apparently, it will happen. Yes, it's official. I'm going back for a brief venture in the fanfiction writing business, but out of the **_**Pokémon**_** fandom. In fact, this is going to be a very interesting experiment, even though a Q&A show for both **_**Azumanga Daioh**_** and **_**Lucky Star**_** has been done before. You see, instead of letting it cross over only once or for a couple of spaced episodes, this will be a permanent cross-over Q&A fic, so characters from both fandoms will make up a permanent cast, as well as added, guest-starring, or even a guest-host (well, that is if I can start convincing authors to let me borrow their characters, even though some may already be declared public domain property…).**

**Anyways, what I will say about this fic is that the starting cast will consist of the main characters of each fandom, and if I have enough support, I can begin to add the secondary as well as the pure fan-made characters, as either guests OR permanent mainstays. Also, at some point, I can begin to ask guest hosts to take over some episodes, some even coming with other guests, doing a specific theme, and in rare cases, have guests from other anime.**

**The story, due to the sheer number of characters, needs to be in a textual format like that of Jay's, "Azumanga Help Desk," and others similar to that, in order to keep track of all the dialogue. Also, at the beginning, starting with Chapter 1 (the one after this), I'll give a current list of the permanent cast, but guest cast members and new additions will be announced in-fic.**

**Plus, two important formatting notes; when I put the word, "Aside," in parentheses, please know that I use that to designate self-heard monologues (very akin to how Shakespeare actually uses it), and when I refer to "Others" as the speaker, it refers to all the cast except for the speaker and/or listener beforehand (or **_**speakers**_** and/or **_**listeners**_** depending on context).**

**This may be a prologue, and the longest chapter in the fic completely, but this will not go forward unless I get reviews, so please, review, send questions, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Lucky Star**_** and all of its related property and affiliates are ©Kagami Yoshimizu 2005 and distributed by Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd. **_**Azumanga Daioh**_** and all of its related property and affiliates are ©Kiyohiko Azuma 2000 and distributed by Media Works, Inc. The first name for Kagura and the characters Shaun Miyamoto and Arata Hibiki/Kasuga are copyrighted by 's jamesbondkid2001 as mentioned in the, "Azumanga Daioh Returns," series. In fact, all I own is my ego, the concept idea, and Sakaki's first name in this fic.**

**Also, if they update any info in any upcoming issues of **_**Dengeki Daioh!**_**, please PM immediately so I can make any changes that won't affect the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.: I just heard recently, so this prologue will be dedicated to **_**Azumanga Daioh Returns**_**, due to it being put on permanent ice.**

**Rest in Peace, ADR. July 26****th****, 2007-July 25****th****, 2009**

* * *

**Lucky AzuStar Daioh – The Q&A Show!**

**Prologue – Introductions, Relationships, and Chaos, Oh My!**

Minoru: Ladies and gentlemen of the anime and otaku community, this is Minoru Shiraishi with Akira Kogami, and from Studio 13A in the district of Akihabara, Japan, we'd like to present our newest production, _Lucky AzuStar Daioh_!

(Logo appears onscreen, audience applauds and whistles, and then logo disappears)

Akira: Now, the host of the show, JbstormburstADV of ! (More applause)

JB: Big shout-out to you, Akira and Minoru, and welcome to the introduction episode of _Lucky AzuStar Daioh_! Today, I'll be introducing the stars of this show. And before we begin, please note that I have given every member of the cast self-awareness of both the canon and fanon of each of their universes. Plus, they're all out of college, so don't be surprised at some of the stuff they do as well as the growth of some. (Thinking to himself) _Not to mention the cross-over madness. And the multi-verse related nonsense…_

Tomo: Tell me about it! I felt so old when I saw Chiyo-chan for the first time when she came back to graduate school. It's so depressing! (Sighs)

Yomi: That's…something I actually have to agree with.

Kagura: (Shocked) Tomo made an argument Yomi actually agreed with! My God, it must be getting close to Armageddon! (Thinks for a minute) Oh wait… (Panicked) That's because it is close to Armageddon!!

Osaka: Silly Kagura. There is no Armageddon. There only is the natural cycle of life, death and reincarnation.

Tomo: (Deadpanned in shock) …We must really be having one fucked up dream if Osaka is making coherent sense. (Pinches herself) Nope…which means… (Faints)

Konata: (Impressed) Damn…and you say I'm twisted, Kagamin.

Kagami: I must agree with you here, Konata. It's not often we see something more foolish than when you involve Tsukasa in our discussions together… (Aside) _Not to say that it was taboo, though..._

JB:…Say, is Tomo OK?

Tomo: (Rises suddenly) Yep, A-OK sir!

JB: (Startled suddenly) Shit, Tomo, don't scare me like that! (Composes himself) So, let's start with the cast of _Azumanga Daioh_, and more specifically, Chiyo Mihama! (Audience applauds again)

Chiyo: Why, thank you, sir. It is an honor to do this show a service, considering how thoroughly I've heard you've gone through the archives of both of these shows.

JB: (Blush) Well, I do have a lot of time on my hands to read. It's too bad I'm pretty much an unknown in both fandoms. (Sighs) I'll be even surprised if we get any ratings or reviews at all. It's a good thing though that my guys back in the _Pokémon_ fandom are backing me up…hopefully…

Chiyo: (Giggles) It is good to have friends behind you, sir.

JB: Of course it is, Chiyo. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?

Chiyo: Of course, sir-

JB: Just call me JB or John… Yeah, something like that. Just not anything that somehow seems as weird as Ayumu being called Osaka… (Sweatdrops)

Chiyo: Sure, it's not a problem, considering I didn't even use Osaka until she got used to it. Seriously, that Tomo sometimes…

Tomo: Oi, what was that, Chiyosuke?!

Chiyo: N-n-nothing Tomo! (Aside) _Don't like that nickname either..._

JB: (A few seconds later) …Chiyo, you alive there?

Chiyo: …Oh my god, I'm sorry! Anyways, my name is Chiyo Mihama, and I am 23 years old. I got into high school at a very young age because I was very gifted and industrious in my studies. I do have to thank my parents for that.

JB: Speaking of that, who are your parents? Because I'm sure you've heard the rumors about…

Chiyo: Ah, yes. That always seems to be a question I'm always asked. Anyways, no, my dad is not a cat.

Sakaki: (Surprised) Eh?

Osaka: (Shocked) Yare, yare, I don't get it! My dream…and the doll…

Tomo: (Sighs in alleviation) At least Osaka is still loopy in some regards.

Chiyo: Oh, I never told you anything about my parents, did I?

Others: NO!

Chiyo: OK then…The thing is, my mom is the Japanese representative of Hasbro, Inc., and my dad became the mascot for Hasbro's Japanese division as a result.

Tomo: (Excited) HASBRO! HASBRO! Damn, Chiyo-chan, you are one lucky- (Muffled)

Yomi: Tomo, please do not finish that sentence for the sake of the viewers. We don't need your form of profanity this early on, do we? Chiyo-chan, continue please. (Aside) _Not to mention it'll be better used later…_

Chiyo: (Wary) Sure. So yeah, that about sums it up.

Sakaki: (Stares)

Osaka: (Sarcastic) Sure they are. Sure they are…

JB: …That was a bit anti-climatic for most people's tastes.

Konata: I agree! I've seen you guys, too. It's too plain of a story here.

Kagami: Stow it, Konata! This is exactly like what happened when that one author stopped over in Gamerz.

Tsukasa: Eh? What happened, onee-chan? Kona-chan?

Konata: (Sweatdrops) That's a story for another day, Tsukasa.

JB: So, back to Chiyo. How surprised were you when you figured out you grew so much over college?

Chiyo: Honestly, I couldn't have felt better about myself. The thing is, I didn't expect myself to easily become Kimura bait.

Others: NO!!

Tomo: So you're on Kimura-sensei's hit list now? I pity you, but at the same time ridicule you.

Yomi: Tomo… Shut up!!

Kaorin: Yeah, watch it Tomo-chan! You know how I feel about it, so give her some slack or else you may see my demon. Hehehe…

Tomo: (Scared) Oh god. Not **that** face. Please not **that** face…

Kaorin: (Steaming) Then apologize, you screwball!

Yomi: You've actually seen that…

Tomo: (Nods) Never mind I said anything, Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo: (Sweatdrops) It's OK, Tomo…

JB: (Deadpan stare) …Oh sorry about that! Anyways, Chiyo, anything else you may want to add?

Chiyo: Other than the fact that I'm a doctor, nothing at all. That's all about me! (Giggles) Nice to meet all of you!

JB: OK, that was Chiyo Mihama. Now, let's turn our attention to… Kagura! (Audience applauds) Kagura, why not introduce yourself.

Kagura: Sure. I'm obviously called Kagura, and now, I'm 28.

JB: And I'm guessing, so is everyone else from your school… So, Kagura, we all know that you're the sports powerhouse of the group-

Konata: Oi, oi, I want to challenge that!

Kagura: You sure of saying that to a former Olympian?

Konata: (Sweatdrops) …Never mind. Go right on ahead.

Tomo: Whoa! You actually were in the Olympics?

Kagura: It took a lot of work, but yes.

Others: WHOA!!!

Kagura: And I got gold in quite a few of the swimming events.

Others: WHOA!!!

JB: It seems like we have a legend in our midst! Congratulations, Kagura!

Kagura: (Blush) It was nothing, guys.

Chiyo: Are you kidding me, Kagura-san?! You're a world-wide figure now! I won't even be near that status until I actually finish my project.

Kaorin: What project, Chiyo-chan?

Chiyo: Well, it's kinda taboo, but I'm working on something along the lines of possible same-sex reproduction.

Kaorin: You mean that…

Chiyo: Yes!

Kaorin: PLEASE!! Finish it! I'll give you all the funding you need if I have to!

Tomo: So says the girl who's apparently stuck-

Kaorin: (Shows Tomo her demon face)

Tomo: (Scared) …N-n-never mind…

Miyuki: Chiyo-san, I'll help if you want me to. I have some theories on how to make it work.

Konata: WHOA!! I'd never thought it!

Kagami: Sadly, I have to agree with you there.

Miyuki: (Embarrassed) Oh no! I'm not that way. I just want to help advance medicine and it seems that a good number of people actually want this to happen…

Konata: Ohhh… Man, I wanted to-

Kagami: Shut it, Konata, or else I'll muzzle you!

JB: I also have some theories about this, especially female-female reproduction. Let's get back to Kagura, though, and after that, we'll talk theories during a break.

Others: Sure.

JB: So, Kagura, it was expected you would do something sports-related. Yet, how do you deal with all the dregs and repercussions that come with the fame?

Kagura: Well, the sponsors are very demanding at times, but they understand I have a social life, as well as other engagements, so I'm actually not that bothered.

JB: Really now? So, let's get onto something else. How's your relationship with Nyamo doing now that you're in the big leagues? (Glares at Tomo) And you know what I mean, Tomo, do you?

Tomo: (Gulps) Sure do, sir.

Kagura: Well, I stop over by Nyamo during swim practices every so-often, show off my skills, and then talk for a bit about just…daily life.

Chiyo: That sounds better than when Yukari-sensei crashes in on her…

Kagura: Trust me, guys, that fact would be accurate. In fact, she's personally said she prefers me over Yukari.

Tomo: WHOA!! Talk about poison! Yukari shouldn't hear that.

Chiyo: (Twitching) Is Tomo… actually caring for others?

Tomo: Nope. I'm just prioritizing my safety, because if Yukari-sensei hears that, she'll snap quite easily.

Yomi: (Sighs) And as you can see, Tomo is still the same, even after all the years at college and then the police academy…I'm surprised she even made it to the NPA.

Others: YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!!

Chiyo: She's really in the NPA?! I don't believe it!

Tomo: Well, you'll believe it when you see this! (Pulls out NPA badge)

Kagura: Damn…So you actually made it…I'm quite amazed.

Tomo: And they say around the office I could actually get in the ICPO after a few years! My dreams are coming true!

Yomi: (Points dejectedly with thumb at Tomo) Sadly, she's right. Her success rate is over 95% when it comes to booking all assignments.

Chiyo: ...Ninety-five percent…I REALLY need to know what her case portfolio looks like…

JB: (Coughs) Back to the subject, ladies.

Chiyo: Oh, sorry, sir.

JB: It's nothing, Chiyo. Anyways, Kagura, what IS your first name?

Tomo: Yeah, we don't know anything about it at all… And the same with Sakaki! What ARE your first names, people?

JB: Yeah, really. We even know the first names of Inoue-san and Masaki-san for God's sakes.

Kagura: …I never told anyone?

Others: NO!!

Kagura: Yeesh, OK, OK! Anyways, my first name is actually Natsuko.

Yomi: Natsuko… That's quite the quandary considering your preference of sports.

Kagura: I know. That's why I never told anyone…

Others: Ah…

Kaorin: That explains a lot.

JB: And Sakaki-san? Your first name?

Sakaki: (Softly while blushing) Haruka…

Kaorin: That… That… is PERFECTION! It captures your characteristics perfectly, Sakaki-san!

Sakaki: (Still blushing) T-t-thank you, Kaori.

Kaorin: (Camcorder disappears suddenly) YES! I'll now keep this moment treasured forever!

Tomo: Not if I find that hammer-space of yours.

Kaorin: (Angrily) You wouldn't dare try it, Tomo-chan!

Yomi: (Sighs) Unfortunately, she would try, and most likely use her connections to get it.

Kaorin: (Creepily) Well then, if she wants to lose those connections, then tell her to go ahead. Because as they say, anything can be a weapon…

Tomo: …Never mind I said anything….

JB: OK then. Say, Kagura, are you in a relationship?

Kagura: A relationship? I actually have a boyfriend that I met at the Olympics.

Tomo: Really? What's his name?

Kagura: Umm… His name's James… James Horner. He was on the England swimming team.

JB: Hmm… Does that make dating difficult?

Kagura: Oh no! He moved to Japan, actually, just to be with me.

JB: Aww… And with that, Kagura, anything else?

Kagura: Nope. All of my pages are already flipped.

Others (AD): (Thinking) _Lucky Kagura… Getting what's close to a positive hottie…_

JB: …Unique metaphor there. Anyways, next up would be… Sakaki-san!! (Audience applauds) So, Sakaki-san, I – and perhaps the entire audience, as well as the others – want to know what exactly caused you to hide your love of animals early on from others when it was considered perfectly normal. So, why?

Sakaki: (Blushing and speaking in a hushed tone) Well, I thought that many would consider me to be a mismatch, so I decided to try to be as unreadable as I could. Eventually, though, that led people to think I was a lone wolf, which I think was worse for me in the end, considering they thought I was too cool to even approach. Then, it all changed once Chiyo-chan found me and Mayaa. The rest, as I like to say, is history.

JB: (Tearing up) So… beautiful…

Kaorin: (Crying hysterically) Oh, you poor thing, Sakaki-san! I feel your pain…

Tomo: You sure they aren't sym-

Yomi: SHUT IT, BAKA! (Whacks Tomo with a halisen)

Konata: Ouch! That's gotta hurt… But man, at least the otaku isn't alone in that case!

Kagami: You don't mean-

Konata: Yes, that otaku.

Kagami: …You watch too much anime at times. (Aside) _And what am I saying? I don't care at all…_

JB: OK, let's get back on topic, ladies. So, Sakaki-san, that was an awe-inspiring story. But, what happened to Mayaa?

Sakaki: (Slightly smiles in joy) He's well, especially now that I can be with him more often.

JB: That's great. A lot of people took a personal liking to him, myself included. So, where do you work, exactly?

Sakaki: Well, I actually recently set up my own veterinary clinic in Sengawa. In fact, I got a lot of help from Ishihara-sensei setting up and getting everything set.

Chiyo: Say, Sakaki-san, how is Dr. Ishihara lately?

Sakaki: He's actually doing very well for himself. Approaching retirement, too, if you look at it long-term.

Chiyo: Really? What'll happen to his clinic?

Sakaki: I may take it over and operate both, each on one-half of the week.

JB: Interesting… Say, do you have a boyfriend?

Sakaki: Nope, none at all. I can't seem to find anyone that interests me.

JB: Really? Anything else you want to add, Sakaki-san, or should I call you Haruka?

Sakaki: You can use either one, John-san. And no, that's it.

JB: Well, that was Sakaki-san! Next, we have… Ayumu Kasuga, better known as Osaka! (Audience applauds loudly and whistles) So, Osaka, as we can see, you're one of the most beloved characters in the show due to your infamous, "space cadet," habits. So, can we look forward to more of you in form?

Osaka: Why would you want more of me? I'm right here.

JB: And that, ladies and gents, should be your answer.

Tomo: You said it!

Others: Agreed!

(Everyone else stares at Osaka)

Yomi: …Did she become more of a literalist than before?

Kagura: Apparently so, Yomi.

Kaorin: Well, at least she hasn't changed too much.

Konata: I know. I was shocked myself to find out she didn't believe in Armageddon. I didn't even see it coming!

Tomo: Me, too!

Konata: Now that was too obvious.

JB: OK, back to topic, people. So, Osaka, what do you do for a job?

Osaka: A job? I'm a children's book author.

Others: Children's books?

Osaka: Yes, and I've actually garnered a little success. Some of my books make up to billions in terms of yen.

Others: HOLY SHIT!

JB: Well, that was quite a surprise. It seems that Osaka is (Calculating yen into dollars) very close to being a millionaire, or is one already. Anyways, Osaka, how do you feel about your nickname now?

Osaka: Well, I could say I didn't want it, but it's grown on me so much after all these years. I may even have my nieces and nephews call me Aunt Osaka!

Chiyo: You never told us you had any siblings, Osaka-san. What else haven't you told us?

Osaka: Eh? Oh, I have a sister named Kasumi. She's a few years younger than me, but honestly, I think of her as a big sister, since she can sort me out so easily and get it together. Yeah…get it together… (Stares in a trance)

Tomo: …This makes me wonder where exactly Kasumi gets her concentration from, because apparently, Osaka had none at all…

Yomi: I have to agree… Or… (Thinks for a bit) ….do I?

Tomo: Do I? What do you mean by, "Do I?" It should be obvious.

Yomi: Except it isn't. Because, at times, we've seen Osaka focused on one thing and one thing alone.

Chiyo: Yes… That was shown when she wanted to enter the bread-eating contest.

Tomo: And failed miserably.

Yomi: True…and I'm tempted to hit you for saying that. Anyways, yeah, we have that. And then, there's the fact that at times, she can concentrate _too _much. So, it can be shown she isn't always a space cadet. But, it also explains her, "vacancies," most of the time. What I wonder, though, is how this would be psychologically diagnosed...

Chiyo: Psychiatric diagnosis… (Thinks for a few minutes) I can't come up with a definite answer, so let's wait until later on to discuss this. Preferably before the next episode.

Tomo: OK, Chiyo-chan!

Yomi: You have my word on it.

Chiyo: What I can say though is that this isn't even close to being ADD or ADHD.

Miyuki: Interesting… That's a diagnosis you don't get to often.

Chiyo: Anyways, thank you, Yomi, Tomo, Miyuki. Sir, let's keep going.

JB: Considering that Osaka's deep in a trance, we'll start with our last member before the break, Kaori Aida, also known as Kaorin! (Audience applauds) So, Kaorin, how is life currently, considering Kimura-sensei as well as other things?

Kaorin: (Shivers) Please, don't mention that name…please, don't…

JB: Ooh, completely forgot about all that… So, how is life treating you?

Kaorin: Well, things are going well enough. My life is starting to even out, you-know-who is starting to appear less-

Chiyo: Because he's after me!

Kaorin: (Blushes rosily and grins) Ehehe… Sorry, Chiyo-chan. I'll make it up eventually. How about a spa day?

Chiyo: Really? A day at a spa?!

Kaorin: Yes, and it's on me.

Chiyo: Really?! Thank you, Kaorin! (Gives Kaorin a hug)

Kaorin: (Blushes) You're welcome, Chiyo-chan.

JB: Aww… So kawaii…

Sakaki: (Shivers and blushes due to cuteness)

Konata: So cute… In fact, I sense something…

Kagami: (Whispers to Konata) Really? Her, too?

Konata: (Whispers back) Yep. It's like Chiyo-chan has grown emotionally a little. Becoming more aware of her sensitive feelings, even, and wanting to express them.

Kagami: (Back to Konata) You know, that's just poetic justice, isn't it?

Konata: (Softly) Of course, my little Padawan. You'll learn all my secrets soon, though…

Osaka: (Breaks out of trance) Eh, what happened?

All: AI-YEE!!!

JB: Oh God, oh God… Osaka, please don't do that again.

Osaka: Sorry, sir, but I just couldn't help but leave my room.

(Everyone else stares)

Yomi: She apparently does have the view of a space cadet…somewhat…

Tomo: I'd say it was more creepy than spacey, though.

JB: I…have to agree with Tomo-chan with this one. That was almost… ethereal… Brrr… Anyways, back to Kaorin! So, how is the quest for love going so far?

Kaorin: (Struggles to come up with an answer) I-I-I- (Breaks down and starts crying)

Others: Horribly, apparently.

Tomo: And is it just me, or does everyone here know why?

Konata: Gotta agree with you there, Tomo. Seriously, Kaorin, your soul mate isn't the one you're aiming for.

Kaorin: (Panicking) Y-y-yes it is!!

Kagami: Sorry, but I have to agree with Konata by default. Her sense when it comes to romance is scarily accurate. In fact, she helped at least three couples to get together directly, and countless others on an e-mail to e-mail basis as Meganekko-chan-

Tomo: (Thinks suddenly) WHOA!! It's you! You're the super matchmaker! I am honored, Meganekko-chan!

Konata: Oh! So that was you I helped that one time? With the conflicting views about-

Tomo: (Thumbs up) Oh yes!!

Konata: So, am I to understand that-

Tomo: Yes! It is so!

Konata: Oh, congratulations, Wild-Neco-sama! (Hugs Tomo in congratulations)

Others: Eh?

JB: What just happened?

Konata: Well, all of the people with me know about some parts of it, but I'll explain it after the break when Tomo goes. However, I'm pretty sure I know there are certain people here who are somewhat involved. So, I'll let those people know during the break.

JB: OK, that's fine with me.

Yomi: Sure.

Kagami: So, to continue what I said, she's an expert at figuring out who should be with whom, and if she said it isn't to be, it isn't to be.

Konata: (Thinks momentarily) …Kaorin, were you under the alias of NecoConeco-kun?

Kaorin: Yes, actually.

Konata: Odd… I could have sworn that you and- (has a brain blast) Wait a second, I know what's wrong.

Kaorin: What is it?

Konata: Apparently, I'm guessing that you over exaggerated in A LOT of situations, didn't you?

Kaorin: Uh… Yes…

Konata: Well then, there's the answer.

Kaorin: …I don't get it.

Konata: …I'll explain over the break.

JB: Good, because I thought that was going to go on forever.

Konata: Don't worry, Johnny-boy, I wouldn't keep rambling about this.

JB: Great. Anyways, Kaorin, anything else you want to add at all?

Kaorin: Actually, yes. Since many of you don't keep in contact with me that often, I'd like to tell you that I actually now run a very successfully chain of resort spas throughout the world.

Konata: (Gasps in surprise) You're the head of Aida Spa and Resort?

Kaorin: Yes!

Others: WHOA!!

Konata: Seriously, you must be freaking rich!

Kagura: I know. I probably can't even compare to you in terms of finances, and I have PLENTY of sponsors.

Yomi: …I'm so jealous…

Kaorin: Don't be, Yomi. Even though I get a lot of profits, I use them for philanthropy work.

Chiyo: Philanthropy? As in the Aida Poverty Redemption Foundation?!

Kaorin: Exactly, Chiyo-chan! (Aside) _Not to mention a secret fund for same-sex relationship support, whether research or anything else otherwise…_

Chiyo: I envy the work you do, Kaorin! You're helping many areas of the globe getting back on their feet, especially places like Sierra Leone and other third and fourth world countries.

Kaorin: (Blushing) Thank you, Chiyo-chan!

JB: Well, that was an interesting tale woven from the mouth of Kaori. Anyways, time for a break. We'll be back soon, so don't go anywhere!

Konata: Wait for a sec! Are the rooms soundproof?

JB: Of course. Every room in this studio is soundproofed.

Konata: Good. The more important question, though, is if we can actually prevent Kimura and my dad from gaining access to the studio?

Chiyo: Your dad-

Konata: Is almost as much of a pervert as that ero-sensei Kimura. Trust me, I know…

JB: You mean-

Konata: Yes, stuff of that nature will be discussed.

JB: Well, then, hold on a sec. (Mutters into headset, making sure security will be ready) It's all taken care of. Security's got descriptions of both persons and are primed to repel and/or stun.

Konata: Good, that'll be all.

JB: OK, then. So, as I said, we'll be right back.

(Screen fades out to commercials)

* * *

**Don't worry, people. This prologue isn't done yet! In fact, since it's so big, I had to split it into three more parts. Well, hope you guys will enjoy it.**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Prologue – A Break to Remember**

(During the break)

JB: You know, Chiyo, Miyuki, I want to know how exactly you two actually came to this research, because of all the (Air quotes), "moral implications," involved with this field. You know how the conservatives feel about stuff like this.

Chiyo: Oh yes, I know perfectly well how the conservatives feel. They've literally tried to raid my property because of my research.

JB: Really now? What happened?

Miyuki: Yes, I'm interested now, Chiyo-san, because I've had some backlash, but not as bad as this.

Chiyo: Well, one day, I was in my personal lab, working on the chromosomal isolation process, and then, I hear something banging, so I come out, and I see a mob trying to bust through the gate to my house with a battering ram!

JB: A battering ram?! Damn, that was some strong gate if it was still standing.

Chiyo: I know… Anyways, when I see this, I call the police, and they came and arrested a lot of people for attempted breaking and entering. I told them, though, to make sure this didn't release to the press, due to the sensitive nature of the incident, and that was that.

JB: Wow… And I'd thought you'd never think of using your family's influence to remain clear of the press… Anyways, how did you two get to this research?

Miyuki: Well, a while ago, once I got my medical masters degree, I began working in obstetrics and natal care. So, with that, I began thinking of how many people weren't able to enjoy the feeling of having children of their own because of situations like being of the same sex. So, I was determined to help them have their own children, and this research is the product of that determination. (Aside) _Not to mention I also dedicated this for a couple I'm very close to…_

Chiyo: Interesting… It's actually very similar to my story, but this was only after I got my doctorates in bioengineering and obstetrics.

JB: Two doctorates? Chiyo, how much time did you have for school?

Chiyo: Quite a bit. I was even able to earn some of my degrees much earlier than most.

JB: Well, that certainly proves your smarts are still spot-on. And now, onto the theories, ladies. So, Chiyo, what have you observed so far?

Chiyo: Well, I decided to look at the reason why cloning works as a reference and I'm beginning to see the reason why it accelerates the aging process early, as well as discovering how to prevent it.

JB: That's interesting. Do you think you will have that solution soon?

Chiyo: Yes. I've been going through the Human Genome Project and determining which genes I need to make sure are included in order to preserve the aging process so that it normalizes.

JB: Good. And Miyuki, what about you?

Miyuki: So far, I've been able to convert one gamete into the other. The problem is whether the egg will accept it, because of the fact it was artificially produced.

JB: And this is the part where I can say that I have your solution, even though I am not a doctor. Chiyo, as you've said, it is possible to prevent accelerated aging, which is the main concern with this procedure, and Miyuki, you've mentioned that you figured out how to take a normal gamete and convert it into the format of its opposite sex cell. Well, if you think about it, all you would need to do then is an _in vitro_ procedure and cross your fingers for luck.

Chiyo: (Thinks for a minute) …Yes! That's it! _In vitro_ fertilization is a perfectly reasonable goal, and it's been done before, even when the embryo or sperm has had to be preserved cryogenically! Miyuki, we're going to do it!

Miyuki: Really?! I can't believe it! We're going to do it! We don't even require the use of a surrogate for female couples!

JB: I know! Of course, with two males, we'll still need a surrogate, but this is great! Lord knows that millions will be glad to know of this. We can even make this cheap enough for the lower classes!

Miyuki: Very good. So, we can begin to present the procedure to the final authorities under all three of us?

JB: Yes, but wouldn't it be voided since I don't even have a medical degree?

Chiyo: Actually, no, because look at all of those students who do medical-based projects for the Intel and Simeon competitions.

JB: Kinda true there. So, are you going to tell me when you guys present?

Chiyo: Of course. Your theory did help complete the planning, so we'll expect you to be there.

JB: Good. Anyways, we'll be back on in about ten, so let's get moving.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Konata and Kaorin)

Konata: OK, Kaorin, considering you were with Tomo and the other two when I mentioned what I did, you know that I'm specialized to deal in situations like this.

Kaorin: Of course, Konata-san. I will admit, even though I am older, I think I should be calling you sempai.

Konata: Well, you don't need to, considering I don't like formalities. So, Kaorin, you remember when you admitted that you over exaggerated on a lot of counts?

Kaorin: Of course I do. So, what's the problem?

Konata: The thing is, as far as I can tell, my predictions are best when I have accurate details about what both parties involved are like. And since you over exaggerated quite a bit, I wasn't able to get a good answer.

Kaorin: So, Konata, what's the solution?

Konata: Unfortunately, you need to realize that what you have for Sakaki-san is NOT true love, but instead of it, admiration. That's the same problem that occurred with another one of my friends who wanted to be with me, and had already tried to early on.

Kaorin: Really? It's involved with you, too?

Konata: Well, once I began the site, she actually was one of my first clients under the name, "Megane-joutai." She in fact considered me her sempai. So, she answered as honestly as she could, and then I realized something once she did reveal who she was; she was confusing her image of me with the real me, so she became disillusioned. However, I helped her gather herself back together, and now, she has a new girlfriend all her own.

Kaorin: So… You think I have the same problem?

Konata: Yes… And I'm sorry, but I really do care for all of my clients, Kaorin, and you really have earned my sympathy. Yet, you're just bringing yourself on a path of eventual self-destruction that no one can save you from except yourself.

Kaorin: (Sniffles, then takes a deep breath) But… What if there is no one else?

Konata: There always will be someone else, Kaorin, and in fact, I've seen enough to figure out whom that someone else is.

Kaorin: Really? Could you tell me?

Konata: You know, I would, except that I think you could tell by yourself.

Kaorin: What do you mean?

Konata: (Sighs in frustration) Really, who have you been blushing around recently?

Kaorin: Blushing? That would be… (Thinks for a second) Wait. You're serious with this?

Konata: Of course I'm serious in terms of this.

Kaorin: But really, Chiyo-chan? I mean, I felt really sorry for her when she mentioned she became Kimura bait-

Konata: And that sympathy led to a hug, which led to a blush, and then you blushed again when she complimented you. Not to mention that you sounded very sweet when you talked with her. All the signs are there showing that you at least like her a bit more than the others, Kaorin.

Kaorin: You know what, you're right, Konata. Age shouldn't matter, but what you feel should.

Konata: Exactly! So, do you have a plan on how to confess?

Kaorin: Well, I'll use that spa day to my advantage and see if it'll be OK from there.

Konata: Nice plan, Kaorin! So, to say so before you do anything, good luck!

Kaorin: Thanks, although I think you deserve a real, "thank you," signal. (Glomps Konata and holds a kiss for about ten seconds) There! Thanks again! (Skips away towards the recording room)

Konata: …Why does this always happen? Someone always seems to kiss me for a thank you.

(Kagami walks in from behind)

Kagami: Well, maybe it's because you're too sweet for people to resist. (Tosses an arm over Konata's shoulder)

Konata: Maybe so, Kagami, but I don't want to appear as a polygamous woman.

Kagami: Don't worry about it, Konata, because it isn't like you initiate it. Then, you'd be in trouble with God knows who.

Konata: I know… Thanks for the confidence booster, though, Kagami.

Kagami: You're very welcome, Konata.

Konata: You know, she was exactly like Hiyori.

Kagami: I could already tell. Same solution as last time?

Konata: Yep.

Kagami: Good. Let's head for the rec room.

(The two girls walk together to the recording room, talking about random topics)

* * *

(Meanwhile, following Kaorin)

Kaorin: Miyuki-san! You there?!

Miyuki: Yes, I'm here, Aida-san. Do you need me for a second?

Kaorin: Yes, actually. Could you come with me outside the rec room for a minute or two?

Miyuki: I'll walk with you, Aida-san.

Kaorin: Call me Kaorin, like everyone else.

Miyuki: Sure, Kaorin.

* * *

(Outside the rec room)

Kaorin: OK, Miyuki, Konata and Kagami, not to mention Tomo, told me the entire thing about-

Miyuki: Say no more, Kaorin. So, did she help you?

Kaorin: Immensely. Now, I would have approached Chiyo-chan for this, but considering the current situation, I thought you were the best person to approach.

Miyuki: About what?

Kaorin: Funding for your clinical trials.

Miyuki: You mean that-

Kaorin: Yes, I am, and I want to make sure this plan goes through, not only for their benefit, but for mine, too, when I do eventually get together with someone for life.

Miyuki: So, how much do you plan to contribute?

Kaorin: I have a secret fund I've been keeping untapped for years that not even the U.S. and Japan likely know about. It's right now valued at about… a few ten million U.S. dollars right now, considering the high-yield interest and tax protections.

Miyuki: (Gulps in trepidation) That much?

Kaorin: Yep, and all dedicated to such a cause.

Miyuki: And-

Kaorin: It's all yours. If you do this, I'll thank you for helping me. For helping them.

Miyuki: Thank you for the donation, and I don't need a thank you. Seeing my friend happy about it is all I need to get through the day.

Kaorin: You mean-

Miyuki: I've been working on this project for years, in the hope that one day, they could finally have their own child, and now, our work is complete. We finally finished the conceptual planning with the help of John-san.

Kaorin: (Tearing up) Well, they'll finally be able to do so, Miyuki, and I would personally love it if they would be the first to test it and succeed.

Miyuki: (Tearing up also) I know what you mean, Kaorin. I swore on my blood, during my first year in college, that I would make sure they had a biological child, and with this donation, you've made it much easier.

Kaorin: Yes, I have. And hopefully, I can do the same with Chiyo-chan, too.

Miyuki: Wait! Izumi-san told you-

Kaorin: Yes. And I have to agree with her. After all, I've been rather skittish around her, haven't I?

Miyuki: Then I have no reason to begrudge you. I hope you do your best and succeed.

Kaorin: Thank you. After all, admitting it is a good part of the battle.

Miyuki: Indeed. In fact, you remind me of Konata's old friend, Hiyori, just as she rebounded.

Kaorin: So that's who she was talking about?

Miyuki: Yes. In fact, you would probably make a good subject for one of her works. She is a mangaka after all.

Kaorin: A mangaka? Well, I can see why she would have liked Konata.

Miyuki: (Giggles in mirth) Oh, how true, especially since last I heard, she works for CLAMP.

Kaorin: (Jaw drops) CLAMP? Oh yeah, that explains QUITE a lot. Anyways, we should head in the rec room.

Miyuki: Correct, Kaorin. Let's go.

(The two walk back to the rec room, talking amicably)

* * *

**That part may be a bit shorter than the others, but I'll definitely make up for it with these next two. In essence, prepare to be BLOWN OUT OF YOUR MIND!**


	3. Prologue Part III

****

Prologue – A City of Two Tales

(After the break)

JB: Welcome back to the second part of our introduction episode of _Lucky AzuStar Daioh_! (Audience applauds) So, we've gone through almost the entire cast here from _Azumanga Daioh_, so I think we should finish this off now. Therefore, we'll start with Koyomi Mizuhara, better known as Yomi! (Audience applauds) So, Yomi, how has life been treating you ever since you enjoyed yourself at Magical Land?

Yomi: Magical Land? That was ages ago… Anyways, when I got to college, I got degrees in primary and secondary education, and afterwards, got a job at, surprisingly, Ryōō High School.

Tsukasa: Eh, you got a job at our school?

Yomi: That was your school, Konata?

Konata: Of course! What other high school in Saitama would Miyuki go to considering her standards?

Yomi: That's true… In fact, Miyuki is the rare gem that would be Chiyo-chan's equal.

Konata: Yes, I'd agree, in both smarts and móe!

Kagura: Eh, what the heck is móe?

JB: It's an otaku trend on looks involving cuteness and turn-ons, or at least, that's the basic definition. In fact, it is very difficult to find a fit definition for the word. For example, Miyuki and Chiyo, when they were in high school, were both móe, but for different reasons; Chiyo for her infamous cuteness that could reportedly cause a, "cutegasm,"-

Tomo: And does that even exist?

JB: All the proof you need is Sakaki. In fact, she's so prone to it that she literally shivers while blushing if there's something really cute.

Sakaki: (Blushes) It's true…

Osaka: Really? Because I had no clue what that was when she was doing that.

JB: Well, now you know-

Konata: And knowledge is half the battle!

JB: (Hi-fives Konata) And that was just epic win there, Konata. Anyways, with Miyuki, not only was she cute, but damn, she was clumsy.

Konata: I know! I absolutely despaired at how she didn't use it to her own use. She could have had all the boys eating out of her hands!

Kagami: It was really that under-used in your opinion?

Konata: Yep. You can even ask Tsukasa how clumsy she was. Tsukasa, tell them about that time when we saw Miyuki at the eye doctor!

Tsukasa: Oh yeah! Back before you were sick with the flu, Kagami, we saw Miyuki at the optometrist to get contacts, I guess. Yet, she was so focused on pacing that she walked right into the sign and then left in embarrassment!

Tomo: (Laughing) Man! That sounds like something Osaka would do!

Konata: Hmm… I wonder…

JB: Wonder what?

Konata: Could you consider Osaka to be móe?

JB: …My God, I never even thought of it. I mean, Chiyo, Sakaki, and Miyuki are móe for obvious reasons, but Osaka… Konata-sempai, you may have hit upon something.

Konata: Interesting there… Anyways, I think we should get back to Yomi.

JB: Agreed. So, Yomi, what subject do you teach at Ryōō?

Yomi: Well, I'd have to say my specialty lies in mathematics, so I do algebra, geometry, trigonometry, et cetera.

JB: Mathematics? Nice choice. So, I want to ask, how well do you know Nanako Kuroi?

Yomi: Kuroi-san? She's… interesting. Seems to be very similar to Yukari-sensei, but also has some shared traits with Nyamo, and if what I remember correctly, Konata.

Konata: Ah, yes, she's still an otaku at heart, isn't she?

Yomi: Of course.

Konata: Great! I really need to meet with her online soon.

Yomi: Let me guess; the guild?

Konata: Yep! …Wait a sec. (Thinks intensely for a few seconds) …Hey, are you a closet otaku?

Yomi: (Laughing as if in denial) An otaku? Yeah right?

Konata: …Kagami, I haven't seen a laugh as fake as Kaname Chidori's yet, but I think that just changed. Tomo, answer?

Tomo: Oh yes, she is DEFINITELY an otaku. Got me to become one, too, and I do have to agree, that laugh is obviously screaming, "LIAR."

JB: Dear Lord… This is going to create chaos on the sempai hierarchy…

Yomi: I told you, I am NOT an otaku, guys!

Tomo: So says you, señor. But I have the proof! (Brings out a copy of Strawberry Panic Volume 1)

Konata: She's got you there, Yomi, considering this can't be Tomo's at all.

Yomi: And why not?!

Konata: Because Tomo, due to previous likes, is definitely into shōnen, and THAT is definitely not shōnen.

Yomi: But… But… Oh, I give in. I am an otaku, thanks to Kuroi-san.

Konata: Kuroi-sensei? I need to talk with her soon…

JB: OK, that actually got interesting. So, Yomi, anything else you want to add?

Yomi: Nope! I've gone through everything interesting in my life. (Aside) _Save a little tale that involves Tomo that she's sure to tell you…_

JB: OK! And now, the one we've all been waiting for, the supposedly mysterious bearer of a tale of unknown acquaintance, and the so-called, "Wildcat of Tokyo," Tomo Takino!! (Audience applauds enthusiastically)

Tomo: Thank you, thank you!! You know, I'm really enjoying all the fans here, John. Who knows, maybe I'll become as popular as Pedo-bear!

JB/Konata: OH GOD!!

Konata: You got to be freaking kidding me, Tomo. Right?

JB: Please… I already have seen too many Pedo-bears for one lifetime…

Konata: Nothing on me though…

JB: Right there…

Tomo: (Sweatdrops) You really didn't appreciate the reference there?

JB: Trust me, Tomo, I've seen enough Pedo-bear fans at Anime Boston to not like them, not to mention they'll likely be at Otacon when I go…

Konata: Ah yes… Two of the big three northeastern U.S .anime conventions.

JB: Impressive knowledge there, Konata. So, Tomo, how did you get through the training academy?

Tomo: Well, I applied the same strategy I used when I decided to stay with Yomi in high school, and became extremely focused on passing the exam, and not only did I make it into the NPA, I also became an officer because of how high of a score I got.

Others: An officer?!

Yomi: You only told me you became an officer as of a few months before- Wait, that was a half-truth, wasn't it?

Tomo: Yep, and boy, you are getting perceptive, Yomi.

Yomi: Haven't I always been?

Tomo: True… Anyways, yeah, that's how I got in the NPA.

Chiyo: An officer? I NEED to check your file…

Kagura: And I'd help you get it, too, because this puzzles me.

Osaka: Got that right…

JB: I know… Anyways, Tomo, to appeal to the weapons freak in me, what do you usually carry?

Konata: You too, John? It seems the bug is spreading, even with the presence of bipolar characters in the room.

Tomo: I feel your longing, John. I drooled over my gear when I first got it, too… Anyways, I usually carry on me a Glock 18, but when I need a rifle, I often use the 500 Persuader. Heck, I even use an Uzi when I need it. But that's not the best part.

JB: Seriously? What is it, then?

Tomo: (Comes up to JB and whispers) Well, I really have to say, testing out the CornerShot system is an unexpected but fruitful blessing.

JB: (Shocked) No way! You're testing out THAT system for the NPA? How did you get so lucky to actually use the CornerShot?

Tomo: That, my friend, is a professional secret, how I got chosen…

JB: OK, but damn… You are one lucky cop to get to use it… Anyways, what's your specialty?

Tomo: I actually specialize in case work, even though I get a LOT of the good guns.

JB: And I know what you mean when you say a good gun. So, anything else you want to add before one last question?

Tomo: Nope, because if it is what I think it is, all will be answered.

JB: Good. So, Tomo, how did you actually meet Konata, of all people, online?

Tomo: Well, I can tell you, but I'd think Konata would be able to explain this much better up to a point.

JB: Really? So, Konata, go ahead.

Konata: OK, John. The first thing you need to know, though, concerns me personally, so, I want to make sure nothing leaves this room. And that includes you, viewers!

Others: Got it!

Tomo/Yomi/Kaorin: (Aside) _Even though we know already…_

Others (LS): (Thinking) _And this is old news…_

Konata: Good! Well, you need to know that Kagami and I have actually been life partners for a long time now.

Others (AD): GAH!!

Kagura: (Hesitant in curiosity) You mean… you two… Have been lovers?

Kagami: Yep! For at least 7 years now. And what a fantastic seven years it's been… (Pecks Konata on the lips)

Others: SEVEN YEARS?!!

Tomo: You didn't mention that! You should be married by now!

Tsukasa: It's been that long already, onee-chan?

Kagami: Yep!

Miyuki: I can't even remember it's been that long, and I supported you from the start.

Konata: Who knew Miyuki-san would've actually forgotten something like that?

Chiyo: You've actually kept it a secret for that long?

Konata: Well, it wasn't exactly a secret for long… You see, it started when I actually confessed to Kagami during the winter break leading to my second year. I invited her over one day for a study session, and while I was out of the room for a time, she stumbled onto one of my dating sims.

Chiyo: A dating sim? How does that lead up from A to B?

Konata: The thing was I used that sim as one of my personal hacking "experiments."

Chiyo: Ah, I get it. I'm guessing you manipulated the names of the characters in-game to fit your situation, right?

Konata: Bright as a button like always, Chiyo-chan. Say, are you another closet otaku, considering your actual knowledge of dating sims?

Chiyo: No, not even close. I've just heard of them because I've had patients at my clinic who are addicted to them.

Kagami: A psychologists' clinic?

Chiyo: Exactly, Kagami. I also have a degree in psychology, and I use it to evaluate not only the normal cases, but also work on the approval process for a true sex change.

JB: Well, that would explain another reason you'd be interested in the same-sex reproduction research.

Chiyo: Yes, a very small, but nonetheless influential reason for me to want to go through with this research. Anyways, you may continue, Konata.

Konata: Thank you. (Aside) _Plus, I need to ask her about the research later._ So, I walk into the room, and then, I see the one thing I didn't want to happen; Kagami was staring at the screen, with the characters names added in as ourselves, and she got at the, "pre-makeout confession," you would normally see. I then apologized profusely, even crying at her feet to not leave me, but then, the unexpected happens.

Kagura: (Excited at the prospect of such a tale) Which is what?

Kagami: I told her that she wasn't the only one hiding her feelings, and then I decided to take the initiative.

Kagura: (Amazed) You mean-

Kagami: Yes, I gave her a nice big kiss, and I've never looked back. Like this. (Holds Konata in a kiss for at least 15 seconds, then releases and embraces her)

Konata: And that is why, Kagami, you'll be the only one in my book.

JB: Aww… Kawaii… Anyways, congrats on the relationship, sempai!

Konata: Drop the sempai. I don't like the formality at all. But, thank you.

Kagura: That… was… SUPER AWESOME!!! I wish I had your guts, Konata.

Konata: I'd say actually that Kagami is actually the one with the guts. That was just my foolishness in leaving that as a visible shortcut.

Osaka: Yet, it seems that the wise has learned from the fool.

(All stare at Osaka)

Tomo: Osaka… made more sense?

Kagura: …Damn… What is this world coming to?

JB: I don't prefer we ask. So, Konata, lets continue.

Konata: Sure. Well, all was OK, considering Kagami and I were now a couple, and we decided to keep it a secret. However, we hit a snag in the middle of our second year at Ryōō; we were caught by my Dad one day having a makeout session.

Chiyo: (Panicked) Your dad? Konata, you mean-

Konata: No, nothing like that at all. You see, my Dad, instead of kicking me out, was too overjoyed about it, and Tsukasa and Miyuki were outside, since I invited everyone over.

Kagura: Oh… geez… Talk about a pain there.

Osaka: Pain where?

Konata: (Laughs loudly) Now that was some good manzai. Anyways, that led to us having to explain a lot, and then, what I was surprised at was at the support they had for us.

Kagami: Yeah, I remember that look you had. You looked like a fish out of water, with those large, wide eyes opened in shock.

Konata: Don't rub it in, Kagami…

Kagami: Sorry, but I have to admit, you looked cute back then. (Rubs Konata's back slowly) Just like you do now.

Konata: It's OK, Kagamin. After all, I used to do the same back then.

Kagami: I know. And the fact you've let up really shows you do care, even though I don't care about that at all.

Konata: Of course, Kagami. Anyways, after they gave their support, we decided, with their guidance, to become open.

Chiyo: And did that bring anything bad?

Konata: Surprisingly, not really. Kagami's dad even accepted it, and I was worried he would kick Kagami out.

Sakaki: Why the worry, though?

Tsukasa: Because, our dad is the priest at our family shrine.

Osaka: Ah… That would explain a lot… The thing is, Shinto is very unclear as to the verdict on same sex couples. Not to mention Japan's history itself when it comes to homosexuals…

Tomo: (Jaw drops in amazement) Osaka's actually knowledgeable in a topic other than random trivia?

Osaka: Well, I did have to research Shinto to get concepts for my books.

Chiyo: Amazing…

JB: I know… Anyways, continue, Konata.

Konata: I will. So yeah, we got Hiiragi-san to accept us, and then, it went uphill from there. Everything was going right, our friends were accepting us, and we were popular in the school. Then, when I thought things couldn't get better, at the start of third year, my cousin Yutaka came to live at my house, due to her tending to get sick and the need for a house close to Ryōō, since she got accepted there as well. School went as it normally did, but something didn't seem right with Yutaka. So, I confronted her, and I figured out I wasn't the only one in the family to fall to the same persuasion.

Sakaki: Your cousin? Did you figure out who she liked, too?

Konata: Yes, I did, and what I found out was that it was her best friend, I decided to investigate, and that eventually led to me playing matchmaker for them, and now, Yutaka and Minami are living together happily in a dorm room that's all their own.

Chiyo: Aww… What a happy ending for them!

Konata: I know! I was so proud on the day when Minami told us she was picking up Yutaka for a date.

Kagami: I saw the look on you that day, too. You couldn't have looked happier for Yutaka than that time, with how proud you were. You almost seemed ready to burst out in song.

Konata: I would have, too, if I knew anything proper. So, after that, I got inspired and created my site, Matches From Glasses.

Chiyo: Matches From Glasses… Hey, I know you guys! A lot of my previous clients have used it and are now together with someone because of it. You do a lot of good work, Konata!

Konata: Thanks, and trust me, I was surprised with who I've helped at times. I even helped two of Kagami's other friends, Ayano and Misao, get together. When they told me how they got together later, I almost went into shock, seeing how close to home it was.

Tsukasa: I know! I was there too, and your eyes looked like fishbowls when they told you.

Konata: They did? Fishbowls?

Tsukasa: Yep!

Miyuki: I have to agree, Izumi-san, she knows what she's talking about.

Konata: Really? Well, I got the service fully swinging, but then, hell broke loose when one of my other friends started gunning for me.

Kaorin: You mean the one you told me about?

Kagami: Yep, Hiyori Tamura.

Yomi: Wait! You mean Hiyori Tamura, as in the most infamous mangaka to ever join CLAMP?! You didn't mention that she was your friend, or even this episode!

Konata: I'm sorry, but I only mentioned it to Kaorin for a very specific reason. I didn't even mention her name. And she's in CLAMP now? Well, Hiyori, if you and Patty-chan are listening, congratulations on making your dream job.

Kagami: Wait, she's with Patricia now? When did she tell you?

Konata: Back during our sophomore year in college. Miyuki told me from a communiqué she got from her then.

Kagami: Really now? Well, congrats, you two.

Konata: OK, now back to the story. Yeah, Hiyori was one of my best friends before even high school, as I used to critique her work before she even began going to Comiket. Eventually, during the middle of my third year, Hiyori tried to seduce me, after revealing that she was one of the first clients I advised on the site, but I left before she could do anything too bad.

Kagura: (Eye twitches in annoyance) You mean… your friend, who I'm guessing knew about this relationship, tried to seduce you to fall to her graces?

Konata: Yep, you earned the jackpot there.

Kagura: What a friend! Has she no shame?

Konata: Kagura-

Kagami: Konata, I'll handle this. (Annoyed with a twinge of anger) Kagura, you dare to stab someone in the back you don't know?! I forgave her, Kagura, so answer me, why do you think she was indecent if it was the only option to deal with her feelings?

Tsukasa: Oh dear, onee-chan hasn't been this mad in a while.

Tomo: Well, Kagura, I think you've set Mt. Vesuvius aflame with that comment. Anything more on your part before it self-destructs?

Kagura: What I don't understand is why in the hell did you forgive her?!

Kagami: Because, she was confused, Kagura! She had no fucking idea where the hell to go to, and if she kept it in for much longer, she would have become insane! I almost did, too, considering how long I've had to wait before the incident that winter!

Miyuki: Kagami-san hasn't been this crude in quite a while…

Tomo: And the volcano's erupting, ladies and gents.

Kagura: (Shocked into realization) You mean…she was truly close to insanity?

Konata: More like obsessive behavior, but I'd say it's the same.

Chiyo: (Sweatdrops) Actually, that is the clinical definition of insanity...

Kagami: (Choking up in reflection) Konata, why must we always go through crap like this?

Konata: Because, Kagami, not everyone understands everything. In fact, I had a hard time understanding some people until that episode with Hiyori. Then, I opened my eyes, and quite a bit made sense to me. Because of it, I was finally able to help Kaorin. It's the same with everyone else, too, and as long as man does not become immortal, we shall never understand everything. After all, isn't the point of life to reach enlightenment?

Kagami: (Sniffles, then recovers) You're right as always, my dear princess. C'mere, you. (Holds Konata around her neck) How could I ever last without you?

Konata: Who knows? (Pecks Kagami on the lips) And I wouldn't want to find out.

JB: Aww… Too cute…

Chiyo: (Blushes in adoration) I know…

Sakaki: (Goes through another cutegasm)

Konata: So, now that that's over with, back to the story.

Kagura: Hai! And Kagami, I'm really sorry about what I aid.

Kagami: Don't worry, all is forgiven. After all, it's not like I was at my best, too.

Konata: Good point, Kagami. You're learning well. Anyways, once I did confront Hiyori about this, she reformed and is now with another friend of mine, Patricia Martin.

Sakaki: Eh, an American?

Tsukasa: Yep! She was here for an exchange program, but liked it so much; she eventually decided to reside in the country.

Osaka: Interesting… It's almost like how Chiyo-chan went to America… And Tadakichi-san…

Konata: Tadakichi-san-

Chiyo: Was my Great Pyrenees…

Konata: Oh dear… I'm sorry for bringing it up.

Chiyo: Don't worry, Konata, it's OK.

Kaorin: You sure there, Chiyo-chan? You did like him immensely.

Chiyo: Absolutely so, Kaorin.

Konata: (Aside) _There you go, Kaorin!! What an effort to gain boonus flags! Nice work!_ So, after I finished up with Hiyori, in a few months, right before graduation, I came across a certain client who asked me a very interesting question. She asked whether she should attempt to tell her best friend her feelings or it was wrong to have those feelings.

Kagura: Why would she think it was wrong?

Tomo: Because, I wondered whether I'd only be throwing away our relationship together.

Sakaki: Tomo, you were the client?

Tomo: Yep, and boy, was I glad that I did become a client there. It saved me from a lot of turmoil that would have occurred if I didn't decide to tell my friend.

Kagura: And who was that friend, if I may ask? (Teasingly) Someone you met at the Academy?

Tomo: Nope! You'd never believe me if I told you.

Kagura: Really? Well then, come on and hit me!

Tomo: OK, then what if I told you it was Yomi?

Kagura: (Sputters in surprise) Y-Y-Yomi? You're serious? You're really fucking serious, because I mean-

Tomo: Yep, my señor really takes care of me. Isn't that right, Yomz?

Yomi: Of course, my little Tomoyo. (Embraces Tomo and kisses her for around 20 seconds)

All (AD): (Shocked) I'd never think it would happen…

Kagura: Well shit, there goes the pool… I can't believe I lost so much…

Tomo: (Laughs out loud in mockery) You hear that, Yomz? They actually did have a pool on us! I was right!

Yomi: How charming, Tomo. I have a detective for a future wife, alright. (Aside) _And a good one at that…_

Tomo: I know! So, Kagura, who was in the pool?

Kagura: Oh crap…I'm dead now. That's because Yukari was in on the bet against, as well as a lot of other random people. Everyone else we knew, which included Kaorin, Nyamo, Chihiro, Osaka for God's sakes, and even Chiyo-chan, when she got into graduate school, went for you guys in the pool.

Tomo: Man, even Chiyo-chan was involved! Damn, that pool must have been huge, considering who we're talking about. So, Kaorin, why didn't you mention anything at all about the pool earlier?

Kaorin: Well, I'd think that one of you would get mad because of how people have been betting on your lives.

Tomo: Nah, that isn't me at all. And Yomi, she would have been OK with it, considering that you supported. She actually, as I figured out, also used Matches From Glasses to see if she should ask me.

Kaorin: Eh, really?

Yomi: Yep, but I'm guessing Tomo got there first.

Konata: She did, Yomi. The IP records proved it.

Tomo: But what's interesting is why Chiyo-chan joined, because Osaka just joined in for the thrill likely. So, Chiyosuke, why did you join?

Chiyo: Well, I did believe you guys would do it eventually, once I understood everything. Anyways, congrats you two.

Others: Yes! Congratulations!

Tomo: Wow, thank you guys. I'd never think that we'd have such a warm reception.

Kagami: Don't be ridiculous, Tomo. After, all, you're dealing with another lesbian couple, one of their sisters, three researchers in same sex reproduction, and a lot of friends who went for you in a pool, or at least recognized there was a possibility, in the case of Kagura.

Kagura: (Blushes) Well, I would have gone for you, but I expected you to do it outside of the given conditions, so I went for the supposedly-winning team.

Tomo: Oh, and what were those conditions?

Chiyo: Well, let's just say that if it went to you two cheating on your husbands or fiancées, Yukari would have a lot of money.

Tomo: Ah… And who stated that?

Osaka: Yukari-sensei said that same thing when we began the pool.

Yomi: Then it seems that Yukari needs to be…visited…

* * *

**Hehehe... What trouble has Yukari gotten herself into... Find out that and more in the last part of the prologue!**


	4. Prologue Part IV

**Prologue – Let's Get Going!**

Tomo: Yomz, I have to say, though, that I'm not getting involved with Yukari-baby in regards to this, so you can deal with it.

JB: Hmm…It seems like there's going to be a bounty on her head soon…

Konata: Agreed. She's done for.

Miyuki: Really, Izumi-san?

Konata: Yeah, because as far as I remember, another branch of the Mizuhara family, separate from Yomi's side of the family and under a different surname, runs a recently formed group. I heard from one of Kagami's contacts on the force.

Yomi: (Grins) How correct you are, Konata-chan.

Tsukasa: (Shivers) A-a-a group?

Tomo: Yomi, remember though, not anything too bad, or else I need to go after them. You know I can, too.

Yomi: I'll make sure they stay away from force. I'll just leave her a message for her to come on over… Maybe tell Nyamo to come, too, since Yukari will likely piss herself if she has to come herself…

JB: Sure… And like that is better…

Tomo: Trust me, they're MUCH better in terms of that than the, "Mikihara Group."

JB: Really? Good, then. I won't have to worry about lawsuits most likely. But, Tomo, one question; Do your families know about your relationship?

Tomo: Oh yes! And they both approve, considering by the time we were in high school, all of us were practically a whole family, with how often we saw each other in the other's house.

JB: Even with the fact you're a cop?

Tomo: Well, I don't get any money from them to back off, so apparently, yes, they are OK with it.

Yomi: And if they dare do anything remotely close to Tomo, I'll make sure that they're in a cell. Permanently. Besides, as I checked, I don't think the group has been doing that much in terms of illegal shtick at all.

Tomo: That'd be right, Yomz. I've been checking the books at HQ, and it seems like the group's only territorial. No protection money has been asked for since the formation. Just cooperation in terms of repelling other groups from the area.

Yomi: Good. Maybe for the heck of it, we should invite Kuroi-san over here to join, too. It'll make the show interesting, with the teachers included as well. Konata, I'll leave it to you.

Konata: I got it, Mizuhara-dono.

Yomi: Don't call me that, Konata-chan. That title would belong with my grandfather's oldest nephew. Besides, this is only the second time I'll be associating with his business. The first time was that time Chiyo likely mentioned.

JB: You mean-

Chiyo: Yes, I've been friends with Yomi for so long, I'm apparently on high detail in terms of protection offered. The group held back the protestors for quite a while before the police came.

Tomo: Oh yeah… I found it weird when I saw that the group was involved in the incident over at your place.

JB: Interesting… So, would you say the Ballad of Toyomi and Konami is done?

Konata: Yep. That's pretty much all the details. And nice job with the names for the couples.

JB: Good. And with that, we are officially done introducing the cast of _Azumanga Daioh_! And now, let's begin with the cast of _Lucky Star_, most specifically, Konata Izumi! (Audience applauds) So, Konata, we all know that you were a dedicated otaku before, but has any of that gone away?

Konata: Nope,, not at all! In fact, I've been converting Kagamin into an otaku ever since we've been together!

Kagami: It's true. I'm even at the point when I can start blabbing all the productions made by some of the more famous artists.

JB: WHOA! I'm impressed. So Konata, where do you work? Or better, what is your work?

Konata: Well, some of you may not believe me, but I'm actually working in Studio Ghibli, and in fact, I'm actually being apprenticed by Hayao Miyazaki himself!

JB: H-H-H-Hayao Miyazaki?!! You mean, you're practically the true successor to Miyazaki himself?! How in the hell did you get this lucky?!

Tomo: I'd like to know, too. I thought that Miyazaki didn't have an apprentice yet…

Yomi: Better yet, how did you improve your drawing? Because I saw that one scribble you made in Ryōō, since Nanako had a copy…

Konata: Well, I actually learned quite a lot from Hiyori, in fact, right after we graduated, as a favor she owned me. I then refined it to fit the shōnen style, since Hiyori, because of her being in CLAMP, obviously specializes in shōjo.

JB: But the question is how the heck did you meet Miyazaki-san?

Konata: Well, little Kagamin here actually helped quite a lot with that. You see, she became a lawyer after a few years in law school, and apparently, Tezuka Animation was finally sued by Disney for those doujin Osamu Tezuka made of the early Disney movies.

JB: How could they?! They fucking ripped off _Kimba the White Lion_! I mean, those Tezuka doujins made quite a bit, but _Lion King_ made millions more than the doujin!

Yomi: I know! That was garbage how Disney wanted to sue to grab more money due to the failing Pixar.

Kagami: Exactly! So, I decided, on Konata's behalf to save the company, took them on free of charge and counter-sued Disney for that whole fiasco involving _Kimba_ and the _Lion King_. That forced them to come behind the table and make a settlement, in our favor due to the fact I had them cornered.

Kagura: Wow…I'm in the room with the lawyer that beat Disney…Kagami, I want you as my agent!

Chiyo: I want you to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the research!

JB: I want you as the lawyer for the show!

Kagami: Hey, guys, relax, relax! I'll try to see if I can fit you in for an appointment, and then we'll work it from there. Anyways, afterwards, I was talking with the head of Tezuka Animation, and he asked me if he could do me a favor. I then introduced Konata, recommendation followed recommendation between the animation companies, and now, you see the results.

Others: Whoa…

JB: I'm once again impressed, Kagami, Konata. How often do you hang out with Miyazaki-san, then?

Kagami: Well, I come on over to the office every so-often. We often just discuss ordinary life, since as I understand it, that's one of his greatest influences.

Konata: Yep! He even plans on possibly including a couple based on us in one of his later works.

Chiyo: Amazing… I can't wait until I see you guys in the next _Ponyo_ or something like that.

JB: Me too…Anyways, Konata, you keep in touch with everyone from Ryōō?

Konata: Of course. You obviously see us four together a lot, as well as Minami and Yutaka. I see Patricia every so often in Ikeburo, and I visit Hiyori every Comiket. Kuroi-sensei is still on the guild, so I talk with her often enough. As for Ayano and Misao, though, all I can do is e-mail… But I haven't seen or heard from Akira and Minoru in ages. I'm surprised they're so docile together now.

Akira: Well, after a few dates, we've come to…an understanding.

Konata: Really now? Congrats you two! Many happy wishes to the both of you!

Minoru: Thank you, Izumi-san. It's an honor coming from one of the members of perhaps the longest-lasting couple I've seen in the school.

Kagami: Well, let's just say we got the right stuff.

JB: And that's three happy couples now! More joy to all of us! So, Konata, is that all?

Konata: Yes sir, that is all.

JB: Good. And now, we have Kagami Hiiragi! (Audience applauds) So, Kagami, what inspired you to become a lawyer?

Kagami: Well, for one thing, I want to fight for equal rights for same sex couples, something that's been long overdue now, especially in such a modern-thinking age. Not to mention I want to prepare a better world for when the next generation comes. Including our eventual daughter…

JB: Well said there. Now, as we all know, every lawyer has one case they take personally and try to win no matter what. Now, what would be that case be for you?

Kagami: My most personal case? (Thinks for a few seconds) After thinking about it, one day, Ayano came on over to my office, having heard about it from the papers. Now then, I notice something wrong with her, so I ask, and I get an answer that I'm not too happy about; she got raped by one of her sicko male co-workers, who just so happens to be her ex-boyfriend.

Others: WHA-

Konata: I knew something was wrong with him! Fuck him!

Miyuki: Minegishi-san never deserved that! I hope he rotted in prison!

Tomo: God damn it! Men like him shouldn't deserve to fuck anyone at all! He shouldn't even deserve to fuck himself! (Continues ranting in languages unknown to the others)

Yomi: (Sighs) Dear God…Tomo's experience in case work is starting to show again…

Chiyo: Well, I'd do the same thing, Yomi. Not even Kimura-sensei would do something that lewd!

Osaka: And it was her ex-boyfriend? Shouldn't he have gotten enough?!

All: (Stare at Osaka) Hmmm….

Kagura: Well, apparent-fuck-ly not!

Others: YEAH!!

Kagami: Guys, control yourselves here. I got as mad as you did, too. And I've already made sure he got his serving of regret.

Sakaki: How so?

Tomo: Yes, indeed, how so? I really hope Miyuki's right…

Kagami: Well, she is. He was sentenced to life due to the fact he also threatened her with a gun, not to mention the rape itself and wanting to get rid of the evidence.

Tsukasa: Good! He deserves to die there for not honoring Aya-chan's choice.

JB: I'm agreed. As is everyone else, I believe.

All: Agreed.

Kagami: I even did her case for free. And when she questioned that, I told her that I owed her and Misao for being friends, even though I didn't seem to know it at times.

Miyuki: Good. I must agree, Kasukabe-san and Minegishi-san are owed by all four of us, not just you. Maybe this research will be a favor for them.

JB: Trust me, it will, Miyuki. Now, Kagami, we know Konata keeps in touch with Kuroi-san. But, what about your teacher?

Kagami: Sakuraba-sensei? No, I haven't seen her in ages.

Yomi: Hikaru-san was your teacher, Kagami? Well, I'm sure the two comrades over there would like to know that she still runs the informational ad section.

Minoru: Really now? Well, tell her I said hi!

Akira: And tell her I want to know why she never went for my spot on Lucky Channel!

Yomi: Got it… (Silently to herself) Although wasn't Lucky Channel axed?

JB: Well… that wasn't expected. Anyways, Kagami, is that it?

Kagami: Yes, all the forks in the road have been taken.

JB: Great! Next, the person who has for some reason been the shadow, but with the help of Misao Kasukabe, believed she could and did become the star! Let's give it up for Tsukasa Hiiragi! (Audience applauds and cat-calls) Well, it's obvious there are a lot of people gunning for a date with you. So, why don't you have a date, if I'm guessing right?

Tsukasa: Nope, you're guessing right. I haven't had a date at all. Not even since onee-chan and Kona-chan got together.

Kagami: Really, sis?

Tsukasa: Yes… (Starts crying) And I haven't done a damned thing about it at all, onee-chan! (Embraces Kagami for support)

Kagami: Shhh, don't worry about it, Tsukasa. If it wasn't for what happened with Konata, I would likely be dateless, too. (Stays silent in serenity)

Tomo: Shh… This is a rare moment… Yuri twincest…

Konata: Oi! Tomo, you otou-san clone!

Kagami: Wha-? Tomo!

Tomo: What?

Kagami: You perv! You're as bad as Sojiro!

JB: (Sweatdrops) Not…quite what I expected… Anyways, Tsukasa, you know what I'll do. I'll make sure you get a date before the episode after the next, or my user tag is not JbstormburstADV!!

Konata: Whoa! Sir, is it wise to risk your tag over this?

JB: Of course! After all, look at all the people here; at least one of them will like to date Tsukasa, and I can come up with an arrangement…

Tsukasa: Really, John? You'd do anything to make it happen?

JB: Of course, Tsukasa. I mean, look at you! You're as cute as a button!

Konata: You do have a point there… Her natural airhead personality also earns a major plus in the pool.

JB: Exactly! So, Tsukasa, do not fret!

Tsukasa: Thank you, sir. I am honored!

JB: No thanks are needed; after all, dating is part of life. So, Tsukasa, what do you do for a living?

Tsukasa: Me? I hire out my services as a chef.

JB: A chef?

Konata: Yeah. If I said her cooking was good before, it's just heavenly now. She even helped me teach Kagamin over here how to cook.

Tsukasa: (Giggles) Well, she at least won't burn anything when she cooks.

Kagami: Hey!

Tsukasa: All she needs to do now is to master how to season food properly.

JB: I'd say that's impressive, considering what I've heard about the lunch theory.

Kagami: Not you, too!

Konata: Sorry, Kagamin, but that's your only weak spot. Other than that, you're the epitome of perfection!

Kagami: R-r-really Konata? Thanks. (Embraces Konata from behind) You know, I want to spend more time like this.

Konata: Aww…Kagami's all deredere now. How touching… Especially during the portion of a relationship spent in a room together…

Kagami: (Blushing) K-Konata!! How are you so open about stuff like that?! You could get us in trouble like this!

Tomo: Ah, people don't give a damn. I'd think they'd more likely be interested in our sex lives than repulsed… In fact, we should have a late-night episode one day!

JB: A late-night episode? I'd do it, but the censors may not release it. (Aside) _Not to mention I'd have to fear for my life if my guesses are spot on…_

Tomo: Damn it!

Chiyo: (Sweatdrops) Tomo… Why the interest in an episode like that?

Yomi: Trust me; I don't even have a clue. Unless… Tomo…

Tomo: Yes?

Yomi: You just want to spread tall tales of our trysts, now do you?

Tomo: Uhh… (Pathetically nods) Yes, that would be right.

Yomi: Tomo… You remember what happened last time you told some of those tall tales, right?

Tomo: Yes… And I don't want anything like that to happen again… Oh boy…

Yomi: Yes, that was quite a pickle there, Tomo, which you got us into… Almost wasn't able to get away from that one unscathed.

Chiyo: …Do I even want to know?

Yomi: Probably not, but I'll tell anyways; apparently, Tomo had been hooting it up with her police buddies about our lives together all the time, so, some of the conservatives on the force heard about this, and sent a, "domestic violence," call out to the area; in reality, several people related to the force came at our apartment building with flamethrowers.

Chiyo: Flamethrowers?! How could they?! They should be thrown off for that!

Kaorin: I know! Men are such slime balls!

Konata: Well, that's what happens when a man can't get their way with a woman; they often make it so no one else can have them.

Kagami: Ain't that the sad truth from the romantic?

Yomi: The lucky thing is Tomo was able to get a photo of the mob before they got too close, and I was apparently left with a detail from my uncle because of his knowledge of the relationship. They were arrested, tried, and convicted, which meant about twenty-five in the cooler due to intent.

Kagura: Good! Twenty-five years ought to bring some change to them, hopefully, and if not, they'll get life hopefully.

Yomi: They better. Also, due to the attempt, I contacted my uncle, he referred me to the main man under, and I assigned protection details on a lot of people I knew.

Tomo: Well, it seems it's been worth it, and the best part is that they don't ask for money!

JB: That's a happy ending there, considering you two are OK. So, Tsukasa, how's the rest of the family, considering that Kagami probably lives in the Izumi household or an apartment all her own?

Kagami: What the? I keep in perfect touch-

Konata: She does live with me in my house.

Kagami: That's… That's… (Pathetically in sulkiness) That's right…

Tsukasa: The family? Well, Mom and Dad are in good health and still running the shrine. Matsuri got married and has a baby girl now named Ayako.

JB: Aww…A baby...

Chiyo: Do you have pictures?

Tsukasa: Not on me, but I'll show them to you later. Now, Inori's actually becoming a fully dedicated miko, and she's almost done with her training.

Konata: Really now? A miko? Well, that'll be buzzing in my mind for a while…

Kagami: (Facepalms) Dare I ask if you're going to cosplay as a miko soon?

Konata: (Sweetly) Why would I, Kagami? After all, I am an angel.

Kagami: Yeah right. More like a girl with the hormones of a boy…

Tsukasa: That's right, considering how you usually are the one who initiates everything, if what Kagami tells me is correct.

Konata: (Blushes) Wow… You actually did tell her. This takes me to the time when I was twisting your comments so that it appeared she had a fetish for devils…

Kagami: (Grins toothily) And think of this as getting even…

Tomo: …I'm not even gonna ask.

Yomi: Me neither. And I'm usually the male in the relationship, sadly…

JB: Well…this seems like a good time to move on… That's everyone, isn't it Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Yes, and I have nothing else to add.

JB: Great. So, onto the last but certainly not the least, Miyuki Takara! (Audience applauds) Well, Miyuki, it's been a while since you've been in school. Have any of your quirks from then disappeared?

Konata: Oh no, I know her well enough to say that she's still the Miyuki-san we've all come to know! Smart like Wikipedia and as clumsy as anything, even eight years later!

Miyuki: (Blushing) Well, I'm pretty much the same person as I was in high school… But I also got over some of it, such as my fear of contacts, as you can see.

JB: I know, and boy, with the right outfit, you could be dressed to kill.

Miyuki: But, I'm still scared of other stuff going on my eye.

JB: Well, at least you can put on contacts now…

Konata: (Sighs) Which means if Miyuki gets allergies, I'm going to need the kind of table you would normally use for BDSM…

JB: …This is gonna get kinda awkward here…

Yomi: You couldn't even hear the crickets…

Tomo: Should we move on?

JB: Sure… So, Miyuki, are you in a relationship currently?

Miyuki: Me? Well…I've been meeting up with someone a lot, recently, and honestly, I think he's cute.

Konata: Ooh, Miyuki, can you tell us names at least?

Miyuki: (Blushing) His name is actually Shaun. Shaun Miyamoto.

Yomi: Interesting. An American… (Aside) _Not to mention my main connection to the group. How did he meet her?_

Tsukasa: An American? How lucky of you, Yuki-chan!

Miyuki: Thank you, Tsukasa-san.

JB: And another surprise here. Say, Miyuki, I heard something about Minami and Yutaka being together. Do you see them often?

Miyuki: Of course, John-san. I see Minami-san and Yutaka-san together all the time at Minami's house. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're about to make the final plunge.

Konata: Really? Minami and Yutaka? Aww… I can't wait until their wedding! I've been backing them since day one. So why wouldn't I be there?

JB: I wouldn't want to find out, considering Yutaka was practically your little sister. So, Miyuki, have you had any regrets at all during your life, especially considering your research?

Miyuki: No, I do not have any regrets. I may be traveling the path least followed, but I'm happy doing so. It helps to give me purpose in life, this research. Plus, I see it as a constant reminder of my friendship with those two over there. (Points to Kagami and Konata) Without them, I wouldn't have the same confidence I have today.

Kagami: That's really sweet of you, Miyuki. I feel like I owe you even more, though.

Konata: GROUP HUG!! (All the Lucky Star cast hug Miyuki)

Miyuki: Really, thank you, all of you. Without you, I would have been teased out of high school.

Tsukasa: We would never let that happen to our Yuki-chan, wouldn't we?

Others (LS): Agreed!

JB: …That was so móe, I almost cried at the cuteness.

Tomo: I know… Group hug! All of us! (All cast members hug in a big circle)

Sakaki: You know…I could get used to serene moments like this.

Kaorin: I know. Isn't it peaceful, Chiyo-chan?

Chiyo: It's so…beautiful…

JB: Well, we need to end this show eventually, so I'm gonna ask we return to our seats. (Everyone sits down) So, Miyuki, is that all?

Miyuki: It is as you say.

JB: Great! And with this, I'd like to end this episode of Lucky AzuStar Daioh with a feature called, "Fic Corner." Therefore, Akira, Minoru, take it away!

Akira: Thank you, sir, and welcome to Fic Corner, the place where fics can either make it hard or fail hard. So, Minoru, what fic is our feature today?

Minoru: The fic today is from the Azumanga Daioh fandom, and it's called _Azumanga Daioh Returns_ by jamesbondkid2001. And… he apparently retired the series recently to end its historic two year run of 148 chapters and multiple spin-offs.

Akira: Well, whoever you are, jamesbondkid2001, your work will be missed. I've heard rumors that JB actually read it… over ten times now, if my counting is correct.

Minoru: Over ten times?! Talk about author loyalty! So, the premise of the fic is about the adventures of the Azu-gang after college, primarily focusing at first on the OC of Joe Ichiro, and then panning out as the years pass by.

Akira: Talk about years! It covers at least three! And it's pretty detailed considering its pace. Not to mention all the subplots…

Minoru: I know, Akira-chan, and personally, I wanted to know what happens between Koharu and Kaori Kimura.

Akira: That…would be interesting… In fact, it would be weirder than even if Koharu and Sachiko became best friends.

Minoru: Well, talk about infinite possibilities… Anyways, what would you rate this fic? I give it…8 out of 10. Maybe 9…

Akira: I'd have to say, the grammar was sloppy at times, but the experience made it not matter at all. 9 out of 10, definitely.

Minoru: OK, then. This is Minoru Shiraishi and Akira Kogami, signing out!

(Screen fades to black)

* * *

(In the middle of Tokyo)

Yomi: C'mon, c'mon, pick up…

????: Hello, who is this?

Yomi: Hello, this is Mizuhara-san.

????: Ah, Mizuhara-san it has been a long time. So, what do you need taken care of now?

Yomi: Well, did you see the show?

????: Of course, ma'am. Am I to understand the stated is our new assignment?

Yomi: Yes. Remember, limit your guys on Yukari, and invite Nyamo personally. No force with her.

????: Understood, ma'am. Anything else?

Yomi: Yes, I want to place Chiyo-chan, Miyuki Takara, John-san, and the Izumi household on critical detail. Increase our protection to critical as well, and put the rest of the cast, as well as Kagura's boyfriend, on high alert detail.

????: You got it, ma'am.

Yomi: Besides, I have a question for you. Miyuki's been spotting you often. Have you taken her into your interest, Shaun?

Shaun: Why, of course, Koyomi. In fact, I'm about to ask her out soon.

Yomi: Well then, I offer you my congratulations. Just make sure everything's taken care of, OK?

Shaun: Sure thing, Mizuhara-san. Goodbye. (Hangs up)

Yomi: Good. Everything's taken care of. (Walks away)

* * *

(With the Lucky Star cast)

Konata: Well, Miyuki, that was a great episode, wasn't it?

Miyuki: Of course, Izumi-san.

Konata: Say, Miyuki-san, can I talk to you privately?

Miyuki: Sure, Izumi-san. Follow me. (Miyuki takes the corner and Konata follows)

Tsukasa: What could they be talking about, onee-chan?

Kagami: Who knows? Let me drop you off, though.

(Kagami and Tsukasa walk into the distance)

* * *

(With Miyuki and Konata)

Miyuki: Now, Izumi-san, what do you need to know?

Konata: Miyuki… Is the procedure ready?

Miyuki: Yes…Izumi-san, the project was finally finished. You will have your own biological child, and all we need to do is have it approved for the clinical trials.

Konata: Oh, Miyuki-san! (Hugs Miyuki fiercely, sobbing in joy) Thank you! Thank you!

Miyuki: Understand something; this project is very new, so we don't know anything. We don't even know if the fetus will be able to live… So, Konata, are you sure you want this to happen, even with the possibility of losing your child?

Konata: I'm sure. After all, the same risk exists with other babies normally born. And if we lose it, we'll just recover and try again.

Miyuki: Good. And Kaorin has provided a massive fund source, meaning that we can make sure that everything goes well. Over ten million in U.S. dollars…

Konata: Really?! This is great! So, Miyuki-san, call us once the clinical trials have been approved.

Miyuki: Of course, Izumi-san. Say, are you going to go down the final plunge?

Konata: Yes. I have the ring set and everything. I'll set up a time at Fancy that Kagami will never forget.

Miyuki: Well, then, Izumi-san, I wish you good luck. I'll see you later. (Walks away toward her house)

Konata: I should be going, too. Just need to get that date at Fancy set, and then, Kagami is all mine for all of time. Woohoo! (Runs over to her place)

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Osaka)

Osaka: Hey, hun, I'm home!

????: Welcome home, Ayumu! (Kisses Osaka head on) So, was today interesting?

Osaka: Of course! You know, none of my friends noticed my engagement ring. How come?

????: Maybe because you left it here? (Gives Osaka her ring)

Osaka: Silly me! I always do stuff like this! (Puts it on her left index finger)

????: Well, it makes you cute. (Embraces Osaka) You know I love you, Ayumu Kasuga.

Osaka: So do I you, Arata Hibki.

Arata: Well, let's make that Kasuga soon, ne?

Osaka: Of course!

* * *

**Hey there, hope you like it! I'd also like to give a shout-out to all my beta readers; Rave The Rich, Osaka-chaness, and Daniel Benfield. Plus, if you can find the most or even all the references to any anime or its fandom, including those not involved, you'll receive a load of brownie points in my book, not to mention the opportunity to date Tsukasa!**

**Tsukasa: You were serious?!**

**JB: Of course I was. Honestly, I think you need someone, like how your sister has Konata, or as close as you can get to that…**

**Tsukasa: …What do you mean?**

**JB: Well, look at it. Considering how long they've been together, marriage is a VERY likely course in their future, even maybe as close as a few months or even weeks. And honestly, I REALLY think you deserve to be loved. In fact, I would even date you myself, but then my girlfriend would kill me, not to mention I'm way too young.**

**Tsukasa: You have a girlfriend?**

**JB: Yes, but it's very, very, VERY complicated, so I want to keep it under curtain for now…**

**Tsukasa: Sure! And thanks for letting me know you'd put the offer on the table. (Pecks JB on the left cheek)**

**JB: (Blushes) Sure thing, Tsukasa. (Composes himself) Anyways, please e-mail me your responses to the contest; do not include them in your reviews. Also, the deadline is the posting time of the next episode, and if you were a beta reader, you may not enter the running for the competition. If you need to know, my e-mail can be found on the link on my profile page. So, until next time, see ya!**


End file.
